What Do I Have To Do?
by Kajidragon
Summary: ~*Completed*~ Vegeta's thoughts after Cell is killed. V/B fic, with suggested situations. Songfic *and its a good song* first fan-fic for me please r/r ~ Nothing new just changing it over for the couple options


"What do I have to do?"  
  
Note: I do not own DBZ or its characters. Just overly obsessed (^.~)   
I do not own Stabbing Westward nor its song 'What do I have to do?' either.   
*please don't sue me for I don't have much*  
  
~ If you are reading this fanfic, warning, this is my first.   
Second, please listen to the song, you will understand why it fits so perfectly.   
Constructive criticism welcome (read & review please). ~  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~ Scene: After Trunks is carried to Dende, and Vegeta flies off. ~  
  
"Damn Namek thanking me." Vegeta thinks to himself.   
"Why am I, Prince of Sayin-jins, caring about this earth?"   
  
---------  
You make it hard to breathe.   
It's as if I'm suffocating.   
And when you're next to me   
I can feel your heartbeat through my skin.   
---------  
  
Vegeta stops in mid-air.   
  
"SHIMATTA!!" White ki flares to gold, onyx eyes turn into pools of sapphire, as he realizes why.   
  
"That baka woman and child." He thinks back to all the times he insulted her, ignored her.   
  
"Why have I been such a fool? Why?" He shouts to the heavens.  
  
---------  
It makes me sad to think   
this could all be for nothing.   
I wish there was a way...   
A way for you to see inside of me.   
I've never felt this way about anyone or anything.   
Tell me...   
---------  
  
"The only time I was kind to her is that one night we both were lonely." He mutters to himself.   
  
His thoughts drift back to that one night of passion.   
  
"And it left her with child. My child. One I turned my back on because I felt I didn't need   
her or him."  
  
"But as Kakarott's death had made me realize, I need her. I want her in my life."  
  
---------  
What do I have to do...   
to make you happy?   
What do I have to do...   
to make you understand?   
What do I have to do...   
to make you want me?   
And if I can't make you want me...   
What do I have to do?   
---------  
  
"I want her." He smirked.   
  
"But does she want me? After all I done to her? SHIMATTA! What if she don't want me? What if   
she has found another mate?" He screams at the heavens.   
  
---------  
I know exactly what you're thinking   
but I swear this time I will not let you down.   
I'm not as selfish as I used to be.   
---------  
  
"I will not allow that!" he growls. "She is mine. My soul, my mate...." He pauses.  
  
"My love?"  
  
---------  
That was a part of me that never made me proud.   
Right now I think I would try anything...   
anything at all to keep you satisfied.   
---------  
  
"I must find her!" He blasts off to Capsule Corp.  
  
---------  
God I hope you see   
what losing you would do to me.   
All I want is one more chance.   
Tell me...   
---------  
  
He spots the aquamarine haired angel on the balcony of her bedroom. "Only one way to find out."   
He notices the look of surprise on her face. He smirks.  
  
"Cell...is...gone?" She whispers in shock. Before she can say another word, Vegeta lands softly   
on her balcony.   
  
---------  
What do I have to do...   
to make you happy?   
What do I have to do...   
to make you understand?   
---------  
  
"Woman. You are mine. You invade my thoughts. You belong to me." he growls. Bulma face turns   
red with anger.  
  
---------  
What do I have to do...   
to make you want me?   
And if I can't make you want me   
just tell me,   
tell me.   
---------  
  
"I will be your mate. I will raise my son and you will be at my side." He says.  
  
Before she can go off on his arrogant behavior, he grabs her and kisses her passionately,   
letting his emotions show.  
  
---------  
What do I have to do...   
to make you happy?   
What do I have to do...   
to make you understand?   
What do I have to do...   
to make you love me?   
---------  
  
"Do you object?" He manages to get out. She smiles softly. "No, come home Vegeta."  
  
---------  
And if I can't make you love me   
just tell me   
what do I have to do   
to forget about you?  
---------  
  
With that he sighs in relief and carries her into the house, for a night of making up lost   
moments.  
  



End file.
